


Important

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Коннор, — тихо позвал Холстед, коснувшись его руки, — знаешь, ты самый важный человек в моей жизни.— Знаю, мой важный Уилл Холстед, — улыбнулся Роудс, повернув голову к мужчине.Upd: О ревности и публичном признании отношений с уютным послевкусием.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 10





	Important

Ноябрьская погода в Чикаго выдалась холодной, и именно поэтому Коннор чаще выходил на специально выделенную территорию на крыше больницы, переводя дыхание после очередной сложной операции. Свежий воздух его успокаивал.

Опираясь на перила, внимательно смотря на город, Коннор мысленно боролся с собой. Он должен был пообедать с Уиллом, как и обычно, но, когда пришёл в отделение неотложки, то заметил его с Натали. Они что-то очень увлечённо обсуждали, и Роудс был уверен, что их беседа не касалась пациента, судя по тому, как смеялась Мэннинг.

Коннор не придавал значения дружеским разговорам, постоянно происходящим между Уиллом и Натали, но сегодня что-то подтолкнуло мужчину к тому, что он молча ушёл на крышу, даже не став предупреждать об этом Холстеда. Вообще Коннор не хотел признаваться, даже самому себе, что заревновал, хоть это было и очевидно.

С Уиллом Коннор начал встречаться несколько месяцев назад, но об этом до сих пор никто в неотложке не знал, а некоторые вообще предполагали, что Уилл давно был с Натали. Наверное, именно из-за этого терпение Роудса и лопнуло, выливаясь в ревность.

Специально долго не доставая вибрирующий телефон, Коннор не отводил взгляда от дневных дорог Чикаго. Он знал, кто звонил, поэтому и не торопился. После нескольких звонков, Роудс всё-таки прочитал входящее сообщение:

"Коннор, ты где?"

И сразу на плечи задумчивого Коннора легли руки Уилла, который быстро нашёл пропажу благодаря внимательности Сары, вечно наблюдающей за всеми в больнице.

— Почему ты здесь? И вообще, на улице как бы почти нулевая температура, — возмутился Холстед, сразу застёгивая куртку под шею на Роудсе, — что-то случилось? Что-то с пациентом?

Было заметно, как переживал Уилл, забросав Коннора множеством вопросов. Видя волнение в глазах мужчины, Роудсу сразу стало совестно. Он не знал, какой будет реакция Холстеда, если рассказать ему настоящую причину его побега. А ещё Коннор знал, что придумывать другие отмазки — будет неудачной затеей, ведь Уилл с первой встречи мог видеть его насквозь, прекрасно отличия правду от лжи.

— Я приходил к тебе, — пожав плечами, наконец-то заговорил Коннор, пытаясь показаться безразличным.

— Я тебя не видел, — с сомнением произнёс Уилл, присев на деревянную скамейку, не отводя взгляда от Коннора.

— Конечно, ты же был занят, — не выдержав, съязвил Роудс, — а я решил не мешать тебе обсуждать рабочие темы с Натали.

«Рабочие» темы Коннор выделил очень чётко, зная, что это было ни к чему, но не сумев смолчать.

— Серьёзно, Коннор? — Уилл широко улыбнулся, заметив замешательство Роудса, — ты ревнуешь?

— Я пойду, — буркнул Коннор после полного разоблачения, которое он не собирался прикрывать, зная, что у него всё равно ничего не получится, ведь дело касалось Уилла Холстеда.

Уилл сразу перегородил ему дорогу, мотнув головой.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я и Натали — просто друзья, что ты мой парень, — будто убеждая ребёнка, говорил Холстед, крепко схватив мужчину за локоть, чтобы уж наверняка не дать ему уйти.

— И знаю об этом только я, — если уж Коннор и терпел поражение в откровенных признаниях, то делал это по полной, не только сознаваясь в наиглупейшей ревности.

— Так, — Уилл изогнул бровь, чуть прищурившись, — я давно тебе предлагал рассказать о нас, но ты сразу переводил тему.

— А теперь стало неприятно слышать на каждом углу, как вы с Мэннинг чудесно смотритесь вместе, — монотонно произнёс Роудс, смотря куда угодно, но не на Холстеда. Он был настолько откровенным до этого момента только в их первую ночь.

Уверенно взяв Коннора за руку, Уилл быстрым шагом направился внутрь больницы. Он чувствовал, что получил прямое приглашение к действию, и такое Холстед точно не мог пропустить.

— Уилл, куда мы? — Коннор не сопротивлялся, а послушно шёл чуть позади мужчины, крепче сжимая его руку.

— Исправлять ситуацию, — весело ответил Холстед, спустившись в неотложку, заметив Натали, спокойно возвращавшуюся с обеда. Уилл точно знал, что главная цель — это она, а остальные уже подождут.

— Постой, Уилл, — догадался Коннор, когда они оказались в ординаторской.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Мэннинг, поставив на столик горячий кофе, — Коннор, ты пришёл нам помочь?

— Нет, мы на минуту, — сияя, улыбался Уилл, ответив за мужчину, — просто хотел уже показать тебе своего парня.

Не медля, Уилл головой указал на Коннора, который успел присесть на диване, пытаясь уловить реакцию Натали.

— Неужели? Уилл, это ты о Конноре говорил всё это время? — Женщина искренне улыбнулась в ответ, совершенно не расстроившись, как поначалу предполагал Роудс, что теперь чувствовал себя действительно тем ещё ревнивцем. Особенно смущал тот факт, что Уилл о нём говорил с Мэннинг.

— Ребят, я поздравляю вас, — подмигнула Натали, позабыв про кофе, всё ещё переваривая новость, действительно радуясь за друга.

Коннор был катастрофически смущён. Он так и сидел, пока Мэннинг не ушла принимать нового пациента. А затем только выдохнул.

— Ты говорил с ней обо мне, — просто констатировал Роудс, прищуренно глянув на Уилла.

— Ага, и о том, что ты ещё тем бываешь засранцем, — легко согласился Холстед, смеясь, увидев возмущённое выражение лица мужчины, — шучу-шучу.

Присев рядом с Коннором, Уилл умиротворённо положил голову ему на плечо, продолжая улыбаться.

— Нормально себя чувствуешь? — Невзначай поинтересовался Холстед, неся в этом вопросе немного иной смысл, не касающийся здоровья.

— Конечно, — не совсем понимая, ответил Роудс, опустив руку поверх руки мужчины.

— Точно теперь не будешь волноваться за мои «рабочие» беседы с Нат? — Хитро ухмыльнулся Холстед, подняв голову, чтобы увидеть взгляд Роудса.

— Я и не волновался, — нахмурился Коннор, практически сдавая себя следующими словами, — и ничуть не ревновал, да.

— А кто сомневается-то.

Сразу засмеявшись, Уилл вновь потащил Коннора за руку, собираясь вместе пообедать за десять минут оставшегося обеденного перерыва. Конечно, всё исправно успевая, затем разбегаясь по своим отделениям в прекрасном настроении.

А вечером, когда Коннор зашёл в ординаторскую, чтобы забрать Уилла, его ждал ещё один сюрприз в виде Итана, Сары, Эйприл, Мэгги и Натали, которые запаслись капкейками с напитками.

— Надо же отметить такое важное событие, — объяснила Мэгги, заметив растерянность Роудса, который будто бы попятился назад к выходу.

Без сомнений, Коннор был удивлён, но неожиданно на его плечи легли знакомые руки Уилла, вмиг отгоняя ненужные мысли подальше.

Задержавшись на работе, приняв все поздравления, мужчины наконец-то покинули больницу. Уступив место за рулём Уиллу, Коннор устало сел рядом на переднем сидении, практически безостановочно зевая.

— Коннор, — тихо позвал Холстед, коснувшись его руки, — знаешь, ты самый важный человек в моей жизни.

— Знаю, мой важный Уилл Холстед, — улыбнулся Роудс, повернув голову к мужчине.

И Уилл не смог терпеть до дома, воспользовавшись остановкой на светофоре, чтобы со всей любовью поцеловать своего дорогого человека, который так неожиданно стал для него всем миром.


End file.
